


Family Day

by CaptainAdorkable99



Category: The 100 (TV), clarke and lexa - Fandom
Genre: Aden is their child, Adoption, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7194986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAdorkable99/pseuds/CaptainAdorkable99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the anniversary of Aden's adoption. The Woods family goes all out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Day

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this on the anniversary of my adoption. I figured I'd write something to commemorate the occasion. (Whether I publish this on my family day is yet to be seen)

   Lexa and Clarke woke to the sound of pounding footsteps through the hallway and towards their bedroom door. "C'mon! Let's go, let's go, let's go!" Aden cheers as he charges into their bedroom eyes wide with excitement. June 13th, the day they adopted Aden. "Wake up Lex, if I'm cooking you have to set the table" Clarke says as she stumbles out of bed, combing her hand through her hair as she goes. Lexa blinks the sleep away before ruffling Aden's hair and heading towards the stair case, their dog Fish bounding past them. "Clarke, are you sure you're able to handle the stove?" Clarke rolls her eyes at Lexa's remark, "I only burnt off half an eyebrow Lexa, it grew back. Besides I promised Aden my special rainbow pancakes with chocolate chips in them."

"But -"

"No buts, he asked for it weeks ago."

"Fine, just have the fire extinguisher ready, okay."

"Yes dear" Clarke sighs. Once they get to the kitchen Clarke sets about fetching the ingredients as Lexa sets the table. Aden bounds around the house excited for the rest of the day. His family spared no expense when it came to Family day. Dinner at his favorite restaurant, trips to amusement parks, or the zoo, once they had an all out family paintball game at their family cabin in Colorado. It helped that his moms where rich, due to Lexa being a successful lawyer and Clarke belonging to old money on top of being a doctor, the Woods family never wanted for anything. "Can Uncle Wells make it?" Aden inquires as he proceeds to pile his pancakes with maple syrup. "I told him to save the day on his schedule, he flew in from New York last night." Aden does the self high five Jasper and Monty developed before digging in to his colorful breakfast. "Do we have the car packed and ready?" Clarke asks Lexa whom just walked in keys in hand. "Yes, everything we could need is in the car, we can leave as soon as his highness finishes his breakfast."

"Good, you packed so I'll drive." Lexa happily drops the keys in Clarke's palm pecking her on the cheek before sitting down beside her. "Don't get too comfortable Mother, you won't be sitting for long" Aden mumbles through a large helping of pancake. "Don't rush Ade, you don't want a stomachache where we're going." Clarke admonishes wiping syrup from the corner of his mouth. Lexa chuckles over Clarke's cup of coffee. "Honey, get your own please, I need every sip I can get."

"My apologies ai niron" Lexa smirks handing her back the mug. Aden pretends to retch into his plate. "Mom, Mother cut it out."

"Hey you groan now, but I hope you're just as disgusting with whomever you marry in the future" Clarke chuckles. "Nah, only you two would be that gross" Raven grins from the kitchen door. "Aunt Raven!" Aden cheers running to capture her in a hug. "Hey kid, got taller I see" Raven says in way of greeting. "Where's Anya?" Lexa asks deciding to ignore how Raven broke into their house for the eighth time. "At you know where, setting you know what up." Raven mock whispers, Aden's ears perk up at this eyes lighting up. "I can't wait for my surprise! Last years paint ball was so fun!"

"Yeah well you had your Mother, Anya, Lincoln, and Gustus on your team. How was that fair? Meanwhile I had Mr. Bellamy "I can't get paint in my hair" Blake, Echo who wasn't half bad, Ontari who scares me a little, and Princess over here" she says jerking a thumb at Clarke. "Hey! Our team wasn't bad, it's not our fault Lexa, Lincoln, Anya, and Gustus have been together so long."

"Ah yes, sixteen long years with the commander" Lincoln interrupts, Octavia right behind him. They hug Aden and hand him a large book with a bow on top of it. "Enjoy kid" Octavia grins, it's a hardcover version of Bulfinch's mythology. "Thank you Uncle Lincoln, and Aunt Octavia!" He says positively beaming. "Happy Gotcha Day!" Lincoln says ruffling Aden's hair.

   They blindfolded Aden for the trip so he wouldn't see where they were taking him. He was shaking with excitement in his seat, his bouncing form popping in and out of the rear view mirror. Lexa watches Aden fondly savoring the moment in the car with a family. Clarke turns up the volume on the Hamilton sound track giggling when Aden starts to sing along. "You have that look in your eye Lex. Penny for your thoughts?"

"I'm happy he can have this. A family, I'm glad we could give him this day, especially with how he feels about his birthday."

"Should we not have told him?"

"What, that his birthday was an estimate? That ship sailed a long time ago. The best we can do is give him something to feel good about today and all the days to come, and be there for him when he does get down about it."

"Yeah, your right. Let's enjoy today. I love you"

"I love you too." Lexa replies kissing the back of Clarke's free hand. "Gross" Aden whines from the back of the car. "Let us show affection child, and put your blindfold back on" Clarke groans slamming her head back against her seat. "Love you!" Aden exclaims as he slips his blindfold back on. "That's better." Clarke says smiling at her son in the rear view mirror.

   They arrive at Disneyland and allow Aden to pull off his blindfold. After a lot of hugs, and greetings from other family members, who often join in their celebration of Aden's adoption anniversary, they are quickly dragged towards Magic Kingdom to ride every roller coaster there. Three trips through space mountain, five through splash mountain, and a quick trip to get ice cream Clarke is feeling pretty nauseous. "I think I'll stay with Clarke to make sure she feels better. You guys enjoy the spinning cups of death." Lexa says waving the others off. Aden shrugs then happily trots away with Raven and Anya on either side of him. "I wanted to spend the entire day with him, it's family day" Clarke groans. "Then get better quickly, it wouldn't be right for you to throw up on him during family day either" Lexa points out. "You're right" Clarke mumbles taking another deep breath and settling her head between her knees, Lexa rubbing soothing circles into her back. "Lets go get him one of those Micky mouse ears to make it up to him that we didn't go on the tea cup ride with him."

"Clarke, he's ten."

"I don't think that will make much of a difference."

"You're right" Lexa sighs, "I'll go buy the ears."

"Love you!" Clarke shouts after her, Lexa waves her off as she pulls out her wallet.

   Once Clarke feels better they don't leave his side again. They travel to Animal kingdom, and Epcot as they view all the attractions. Aden wearing the Micky Mouse ears for the rest of the day. They take pictures and buy cotton candy, Wells arrives during lunch and buys Aden the largest sundae on the menu and promises to go on space mountain with Aden despite everyone else's refusal. When they get off the ride Wells pukes into the trashcan but brushes off Clarke's concern. "I'm fine Clarke, just a bit of nausea."

"Wells, I didn't see you eat anything purple."

"I'm fine" he says waving her away, with a sigh she gives up. Ontari arrives with her older brother Roan around two PM. Her and Aden get into a soda drinking contest, a contest Ontari wins which results in more puke. "Seriously guys, the staff must be appalled" Clarke frets. "We'll be fine Princess" Raven scoffs, "Who wants to go shoot things to save the galaxy with Buzz Lightyear!"

   As the day draws to a close they encounter Anya's gift which was a dinner with Tinkerbell, Aden's favorite character. "Did you know Tinkerbell was the only hero character that tried to kill a main character?" He exclaims bouncing in his seat. The cast member nods and proceeds to talk to Aden about everything Disney. The others watch in amusement finding Aden's excitement endearing. "If we got half of the love you give your kid when we were younger we would've been living the dream" Anya whispers into Lexa's ear. "What are you whispering about?" Lincoln hisses already having an inkling about the conversation. "How we would've thrived in the foster care system if every parent loved their kid half as much as Lexa and Clarke do." Lincoln nods in understanding expression suddenly solemn. "Yeah, you've done good Commander" Lincoln murmurs a small smile forming. "Good, you've done more than good. I'm proud of you kid, for pulling all this off, and helping keep this family so close." Anya tips her cup towards Lexa and takes a deep gulp as a toast. "What are you three talking about?" Octavia breaks in. Aden's conversation with Tinkerbell falls silent the new topic catching Aden's interest."I'd like to say something to Aden" Lexa says using the moment to her advantage as she pushes her chair out to stand. "Aden" She begins "I'm so proud of how you're growing, how smart you are, and brave. I'm also proud of how you're moral compass has turned out and how you stand up for what you believe in." She says referring to the time Aden punched a kid in the face for calling Clarke and Lexa names. "I speak for both Clarke and I when I say that we love you, and you're the best child we could ask for. Happy family day, and I hope we have many more family days to come." Once Lexa finishes her short speech Clarke, who was currently crying, hugs Lexa fiercely before blowing her nose into a tissue. "I couldn't have said it better myself" She bawls, Aden moves to join his mom's embrace the others sitting and watching with large smiles. "I think a group hug is in order" Roan chuckles before joining his cousin, Clarke, in a hug. The others flood in to join the now crowded embrace. Tinkerbell laughs watching the big happy family.

   When they all arrive home they are quickly alerted by Raven that apparently their group hug went viral after being posted by the Tinkerbell cast member. _'For these guys I guess Disneyland really is the happiest place on Earth. Happy family day to this lovely family.'_

Lexa and Clarke see it and show it to Aden who grins. "It doesn't have to be Disneyland, any day spent in this family is the best I can ask for." Clarke promptly resumes crying causing Lexa and Aden wrap her in a hug. In that moment Lexa couldn't agree with Aden's statement more.


End file.
